End Game
by Team Sonic Overdrive
Summary: How had all of this happened? It wasn't supposed to come to this. It had all started as a simple date between Sonic and Amy. Now we find ourselves on the run and Eggman has essentially taken over. He has at last enacted his End Game plan. A collaboration between Jowy Avilon and Taurus Pixie.
1. A Date At Last

**~Author Chat~**

Jowy Avilon: Hello everyone, welcome at long last to...

Taurus Pixie: End Game!

Jowy Avilon: *Glares at Pix* Do you mind? *Clears his throat* Anyway, this collab has been months in the planning and we're proud to finally bring it to you.

Taurus Pixie: Hopefully you all enjoy reading this adventure as much as we enjoy writing it.

Jowy Avilon: I will be the one who has the privilege of writing chapter one for you. So without further ado, welcome one and all to...

Taurus Pixie: End Game! Enjoy!

Jowy Avilon: *Groans and mumbles to himself, rubbing his temples as he walks away*

* * *

 **~ End Game ~  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: We own nothing here but the plot. Everything else belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 1: A Date At Last**

It was a bright, beautiful, and sunny day. Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius' widely regarded and renowned hero napped lazily on a tree branch in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of Station Square. The only sounds that could be heard were the critters of the forest who were chipper and happily making various noises. The only sound that could be heard that seemed out of place was the sound of someone flying through the forest at a high speed.

"Sonic?! Where are you?!" came the voice of Tails, looking for his older brother figure.

The unexpected sound and tone of the young fox's voice jolted the blue hedgehog from his slumber, causing him to misjudge how much room he had for movement. A moment later he fell from the branch and crashed to the ground below landing directly on his head. Sonic let off a low groan, rubbing his head as he got himself up to his feet.

"What's the emergency little buddy?" the blue hero inquired still rubbing his head to get it to quit throbbing.

Tails came down from the treeline landing beside Sonic, trying to catch his breath with a look of panic on his face.

"It's Amy," were the only words the young genius could get out through his labored breathing.

The Blue Blur felt himself become instantly alert, his muscles tightening ready to take off at a moments notice.

"What? What about Amy?" Sonic inquired with a worried tone.

"I found this note in the workshop just a short bit ago," Tails replied quickly, producing the note to hand to him.

The Blue Speedster quickly took the note and opened it, reading it over a couple of times to give it time to properly process. After a moment his face turned to one of determination and tossing the note he took off like a shot, leaving only a blue streak in his wake.

"Sonic wait for me!" Tails called after his best friend, leaping into the air and propelling his tails.

Despite the fact he hadn't gotten the chance to fully catch his breath and recover from his mad dash to find Sonic, the young genius took off at an envious speed that could at times almost match Sonic's, following after the blue hedgehog. The duo quickly arrived back into the main part of the city, Sonic not slowing down and making his way to Station Square Park. When the two arrived they spotted what they were looking for. Amy Rose was tied up by a rope hanging from a nearby tree, struggling to get free.

"You'll never get away with this you badniks!" the hammer user shouted.

Three shadows emerged from the tree, a very large green scaled one, a purple skinned one, and a small one which made a buzzing sound as he flew around. The trio were dressed in very badly designed cardboard 'disguises' with what looked like crayon colored designs meant to, what Sonic assumed to make them look like badniks. Sonic slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead and simply shook his head. He should have known it was just another hairbrained scheme devised by Amy.

"Hey Vector!" the blue hero shouted out, instantly recognizing the trio.

"What... Errr... What do you mean, who is this Vector? I am one one of Eggman's top robots," Vector stated in a poorly disguised attempt to sound like a robot.

"You're not a top robot Vector, I am a top robot cause I can fly above you," Charmy stated clearly not even trying.

Espio looked over his two comrades and could only sigh as he shook his head. He knew this idea was a bad one from the start but when money, or love for that matter was involved, they just couldn't stop their leader. Sonic simply walked up to the the Chaotix and totally ignoring them glanced up to Amy, who now wore a sheepish smile.

"Of all the things you've attempted, this is probably by far your worse idea yet," Sonic stated in a disappointed tone.

He had honestly come to expect better of Amy's schemes, but this one just shouted desperation. Knowing they couldn't salvage this idea Vector looked over to the in love hedgehog who was still dangling.

"We're still going to get paid for this right? We did get Sonic here after all," the Chaotix leader inquired.

Amy simply nodded and Vector's eyes lit up.

"Just stop by tomorrow then with our payment for a job very well done," he stated in a sing songy voice.

He waved toward Espio and Charmy motioning for them to leave. Sonic left Amy tied to the tree for a moment longer as he watched the trio of detectives, if you could call them that disappear into the distance. When they were gone the blue hero finally leaped up and used his spin attack to cut the pink hedgehog down from the tree. Using his incredible speed he came back down and caught Amy in arms, holding her bridal style.

"Seriously Ames, I have come to expect better of these schemes of yours," Sonic stated with a smirk.

The pink hedgehog blushed at him as he let her down onto her own two feet. Tails meanwhile, just sat back and watched. Finding this whole scenario ridiculous he decided to just stay out of it and watch.

"So, what's the catch this time?" the Blue Blur asked of his fan girl.

"Well, the Moonlight Festival is tonight and I really want to go. I just... I don't want to go alone," Amy started.

Sonic instantly knew where this was going. Why she didn't just try to approach him and ask like she normally would was beyond him. For whatever reason that was beyond him she decided instead to devise this entire scheme just to get him there for this. Actually, what made it worse in the eyes of the blue hedgehog made him turn to the two tailed fox.

"Tails, of all people you should have been able to see through this," Sonic scolded.

Tails gave him a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his head innocently.

"Well, in my defense the hand writing was pretty convincing," the genius replied, his voice also making it clear he was nervous being suddenly in the spotlight.

"Uh huh," the Blue Speedster quipped not entirely convinced.

He then turned his attention back to Amy having made his friend squirm a little just for fun.

"So let me guess then, you want me to go with you to the festival?" Sonic asked.

Amy shuffled her feet nervously and simply nodded. The blue hero shrugged at the situation, his face turning to one of deep thought. This time, he figured he would do something unexpected, something that would take them all by surprise. He was feeling in a particularly weird mood today for some reason and now was as good a time as any to act on it.

"Sure I will take you Ames," the blue hedgehog replied giving her a confident smile.

"What?!" both Amy and Tails cried out at the same time, utter disbelief in both of their voices.

Tails quickly approached his older brother and placed his hand against the blue hedgehog's forehead.

"You feel okay Sonic?" Tails asked looking for any sign of illness.

Much to the young fox's surprise he didn't feel a fever and there were no other outward signs of him being sick.

"Maybe I should get you back to the workshop and test you. Perhaps Eggman slipped something to you in our last battle that none of us noticed?" the young genius continued not entirely convinced by this situation.

Amy herself was also absolutely stunned that Sonic had agreed to take her. She could only stand there and gawk at her hero, stunned as her eyes literally seemed to light up with the pure utter joy she was feeling.

"So, what time does this thing begin?" Sonic asked ignoring Tails' current worries, knowing he was absolutely fine.

"It starts at... Eight," the hammer user stated, still unsure if she was going to wake up soon and find this was all just a dream.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside the festival near the forest just before then," the Blue Blur stated nonchalantly, turning to walk away with Tails in tow.

Something then dawned on the pink hedgehog which quickly brought her back to reality.

"You better not be setting me up again Sonic! No supposed story book adventure this time!" she shouted after him.

Sonic turned and gave her his trademark thumbs up, one of the many things he did that made her heart flutter and feel like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Don't worry Ames, no excuses this time I promise! I will be there!" Sonic called back.

Once Sonic and Tails had vanished from her sight Amy twirled around in happiness, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. She could not believe this, to the point where she actually did start to believe this could all be a dream.

"It's finally happening!" she cried out in pure joy, getting starry eyed at the prospect of all the things they could be doing together tonight.

She finally had her chance to show Sonic the Hedgehog that she was worth his time and effort. Tonight she was going to stun and wow him in a way he probably never thought possible. First though she had to go start getting ready, after all stunning a date started by shocking them by dressing up as an absolute knock out. The clothing however was only the start. She had to figure out a way to make this date the absolute best to ensure that he would be willing to go out with her again. After all, she had actually made it this far for once, she was not going to ruin this chance if she could at all help it. This was a once in a life time opportunity for the pink hedgehog, and she had to make it count. One mistake during this and her life might as well be over.

As Sonic and Tails made their way back into the city heading in the direction to get back to the Mystic Ruins where the young fox's workshop was, Tails couldn't help but just stare at the blue hedgehog with a confused stare. As they made their way along the sidewalk, dodging people as they went, the blue hero couldn't help but feel that his little brother was looking at him funny. Once the feeling became too much Sonic finally glanced down at the young fox and confirmed his suspicion.

"What?" the Blue Speedster asked slightly annoyed.

"So, you want to tell me what actually happened back there? You just agreed to go out on a date with Amy. Sonic the Hedgehog... Just agreed to go on a date... With Amy Rose," Tails started pressing the older hedgehog.

The Blue Blur simply shrugged at his little brother and turned his attention back to the street ahead.

"Yeah so, what's the big deal?" Sonic fired back.

"What's the big deal?! Let's reflect on this for a moment. All of the running away, all of the times you've had to get far away just because she was near, all of the times you've had to pry yourself free from one of her death hugs because they made you uncomfortable. Need I go on?" the fox genius stated, still in a state of shock and disbelief.

With this Sonic let off a soft sigh and turned his gaze back to Tails.

"Look, maybe this time I just felt like she deserved it alright. Besides, it may not be all bad to give her just one. It might finally make her realize in the end I am actually not everything I am cracked up to be in her eyes," he finally replied truthfully.

And there it was at last, the real reason he had agreed to do it. He was hoping to make Amy realize he wasn't worth her time, to get her off his back. Tails instantly felt sort of bad for the poor girl. Now in the back of his mind, as a bit of revenge the young fox found himself hoping the date went extremely well and that Sonic had just bitten off more than he could hope to ever chew. The duo was brought from their current discussion as they felt a presence closing in on them from above.

"My my, do my eyes and ears both deceive me. Did I just see and hear that Sonic the Hedgehog agreed to go on a date with our dear little Amy," came an all too familiar sultry voice.

Before either of them could react Rouge the Bat landed directly in front of them. Sonic's face instantly dead panned.

"Good afternoon Rouge, a bit too bright and early for you to be sauntering about," Sonic stated with faux enthusiasm.

"Well, I was on my way to bother a certain hot headed echidna we both know about a certain large green gemstone. However I saw and overheard what happened and just had to see about this juicy bit of gossip personally," she stated unphased by Sonic's remarks.

"Well it's all true, Sonic did agree to go out with Amy. They're going to the Moonlight Festival!" Tails exclaimed flailing his arms about.

"Oh really?" the jewel thief inquired cocking an eye up toward the blue hero.

Sonic raised an eye himself, noticing the tone the bat had said that in.

"Perhaps I should cancel my plans with Knuckie then and go give our dear sweet little Amy a hand," Rouge teased.

"Some how I think Ames can take care of herself," Sonic said uncharacteristically defensively.

"We'll have to see about that," the self proclaimed seeker of treasure stated lifting off back into the air.

"Rouge," the Blue Blur tried to interrupt with a frantic tone to his voice.

"See you boys tonight. Oh, contact Knucklehead for me and drag him along with you!" Rouge called back to the duo, disappearing into the distance.

"Why do I have the feeling this just became more complicated than it should be?" Sonic asked glancing down at Tails.

This time it was Tails' turn to shrug, not really knowing what to say about the situation. Sonic let off a sigh, this was the last thing he needed or wanted was for Rouge of all people to get involved. Unable to avoid it now though and trying to not think about what sort of things Rouge now had planned, the duo continued toward their destination. After only several more minutes of traveling they arrived at the Station Square Train Station which would transport them easily to the Mystic Ruins. Ignoring the fact that in all honesty, they really didn't need to take the train to get back home. Sonic though, still feeling in his weird mood that had led him to actually accepting the date with Amy, figured taking the train and just relaxing wasn't a half bad idea for once. Luckily for them since they were typically the only ones to ever go there they rarely, if ever had to wait for the train to come back.

"Good day Sonic and Tails," the station master greeted the duo.

"How are you today Irwin?" Tails inquired as they made their way toward the train.

"Same old same old, just a different day, heading back home already?" Irwin replied, adding a question of his own.

The fox genius nodded at the older gentleman.

"Yeah, someone has a date to prepare for!" Tails replied enthusiastically nodding toward his best friend.

"Oh, so Ms. Rose finally got him to agree did she?" the station master asked, giving Sonic a sly grin.

The blue hero couldn't help but let off a low groan as he hurried faster toward the train. Did everyone in this city know about Amy's unending pursuit of him? It sure seemed that way.

"Well, enjoy your date this evening Sonic, knock her socks off," the older man said, chuckling to himself at his comment.

"I am sure he'll do just that Irwin!" Tails called back speaking for Sonic.

Lowering his head and trying to disappear so no one else could spot him at this point he quickly boarded the train, grabbing the young fox by the arm and pulling his little brother along with him less than gently.

" _The train to Mystic Ruins is now departing_!" a low automated female voice rang out through out the station.

With a small lurch forward Sonic and Tails could feel the train starting to go into motion, carrying them to their destination.

* * *

 **~AN~**

Jowy Avilon: Woohoo, it has begun! Welcome to the first chapter of End Game, a project as mentioned earlier months in the making. We have a lot of exciting things planned for this so strap in and hold on tight, because it's going to be one heck of a ride. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps, for the both of us. Till next time my... ahhhh... Our peeps!


	2. Preparation

**~ Author Chat ~**

Taurus Pixie: Welcome back to...

Jowy Avilon: End Game, we are happy to present chapter two to you all.

Taurus Pixie: *Glares over to Jowy*

Jowy Avilon: What?! Doesn't feel so good when the shoe is on the other foot does it?

Taurus Pixie: *Sighs and shakes her head* Anyway, I am the one who typed up chapter two so sit back and enjoy.

Jowy Avilon: Have fun!

* * *

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot. The rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 2: Preparation**

Amy growled to herself as she threw one outfit after another out of her closet. She needed the perfect outfit for this date, but yet nothing seemed right. She needed something nice to wear, without looking like she was trying too hard. Eye-catching, but not over the top. It seemed like she wasn't going to have any luck. She dove further into her closet, her hands trembling slightly as she still couldn't seem to find anything that looked and felt right. This date tonight with Sonic could not go wrong! She had waited almost her whole life for this!

It had finally happened. Sonic the Hedgehog had said _yes._ She could not thank her lucky stars enough. Her prediction was finally coming true at last! Sonic seemed to be coming around to the idea as he accepted her invitation with very little hesitation, despite how much she had embarrassed herself prior to asking him out. Amy shuddered at the memory. She didn't even know why she had even bothered asking for the help of the Chaotix.

Another dress was flung over her head in angry haste as she struggled to press herself between the rows of different outfits she owned. Different materials obscured her view slightly as she pushed herself further in to find something.

"Miss Amy?" Cream's concerned voice asked from Amy's bed. "You seem agitated?"

"Of course I'm agitated Cream!" Amy practically shrieked. "This date has to be perfect otherwise Sonic will never want to go out with me again. He's finally agreed to go out with me and I can't blow it now! I need the perfect outfit!"

"Appearances don't matter Amy." Cream smiled. "I'm sure Mr. Sonic will like you for what's on the inside."

"Yes yes," Amy dismissed her best friend slightly, "But before that, I need to catch his attention, but I also don't want to look too desperate at the same time. I need to strike the right balance because I don't want him running away."

Amy then cried out in frustration, stepping back out of her closet and sinking to her knees as none of her outfits seemed right. Tears of frustration and anxiety built up in her eyes as the image of him running away from her plagued her mind. She felt her stomach drop to the floor and her heart skip a beat at the thought of ruining her only chance.

"Oh, it's hopeless!" Amy cried out. "I'm going to ruin it and Sonic is never going to want anything to do with me again."

Cream quickly hopped off the bed and knelt beside her friend, taking her hands in hers and rubbing soothing circles into them with her thumbs.

"Don't talk such nonsense. I'm sure this date will go perfectly." Cream reassured. "What happened to the normal confident Amy? Sonic said yes, didn't he? So it's obvious that he's interested. He likes you for you. I'm sure you don't have to go all out to impress him. Just relax and be yourself."

Amy sniffed, wiping her tears away. "You're right."

Sonic had indeed agreed so Cream must be right; Sonic was interested. Otherwise, why would he have agreed in the first place? But what if he changed his mind as soon as he got there? What if he tried to weasel his way of it? Amy couldn't have that. Then how else would she prove herself to him? What if he used Tails in order to get out of it? Perhaps he would bring him along in order to make the situation feel less date-like? That sounded like something that Sonic would try and do.

Amy's green eyes flickered up to Cream who was smiling at her reassuringly. Then it hit her.

"Cream, you should come with us." Amy suggested, plastering on a large smile.

Cream was slightly taken aback, but her friend's abrupt change in attitude. "Huh? Me?"

Amy nodded enthusiastically before winking and nudging her friend. "I'm sure Tails is going to be there."

Cream's cheeks turned a light shade of pink before she refused to make eye contact, her eyes gazing around the room anywhere but Amy.

"W-why would Tails being there make a difference Miss Amy?" Cream stuttered, still refusing to make eye contact.

Amy smirked at Cream. "You can't fool me, Cream. I know there's something there between you guys." She said slyly.

Cream's pink cheeks then turned a deep shade of red as she bowed her head, suddenly finding the floor more interesting. Amy's knowing smirk widened when she caught sight of the young rabbit's reaction.

Amy then turned her attention back to her now messy room that had outfits sprawled out everywhere and sighed. She looked back at Cream and her eyes scanned the dress she was wearing, realising that her outfit would not do for a date either. The pink hedgehog's eyes then lit up with an idea.

"Hey, Cream? Now that you're coming with me, why don't we go shopping?"

"What for Miss Amy?" Cream looked back up in confusion.

"Outfits for our dates tonight!" Amy exclaimed.

"D-d-date?!" Cream's eyes widened in shock, her mouth agape.

* * *

Rouge the Bat flew through the air of Station Square, keeping her eyes out for the pink hedgehog she was looking for. She glided gracefully through the air, knowing that there was a girl in need who would most likely need her womanly intuition. Downtown Station Square was in sight and full of busy shoppers going about their day. That's when she finally caught sight of Amy. Along with her, although she shouldn't have been surprised, was Cream.

"Hmmm, well this could be even more interesting than I thought." Rouge mumbled to herself with a coy smile.

She immediately dived down, landing in front of them, her high heels clicking against the ground. Amy and Cream halted in a state of surprise and confusion. Amy's eyes then narrowed slightly in suspicion while Cream remained smiling politely in greeting.

"Hello Miss Rouge."

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, trying to remain polite, but finding hard to do so.

"A little birdie told me that you have a date tonight." Rouge answered with a wink.

Amy eye's widened slightly at Rouge's knowledge of this before realising that she shouldn't really be surprised. She was a spy for G.U.N. after all.

"Well, you're not _wrong._ " She said begrudgingly.

"Oh cheer up Pinky, I'm here to help." Rouge stated with a sly smile.

"And that's exactly why I have a problem." Amy whispered very lowly to herself.

Cream looked up to Amy. "I don't see why we couldn't use her help."

Amy looked to Cream and then back to Rouge.

"What exactly kind of help can you offer?" Amy asked slowly and unsurely.

"Oh Amy honey, if there's two things I know how to do, it's acquire gorgeous jewels and how to manipulate a man's heart." Rouge stated with a smirk.

Amy let out a soft sigh as she realised that Rouge wasn't giving her much choice in this situation. "Well, if you really think you can help, we were just on our way out shopping for outfits for this evening."

Rouge shot them a questioning look. "Wait…we? Our? Meaning outfits for both of you?"

"Yeah I expect that Sonic will bring Tails along, so I'm bringing Cream to get him away from Sonic." Amy replied with a slight evil grin.

 _I was right, this is going to be more interesting than I had originally thought,_ Rouge thought to herself.

Cream shuffled slightly in embarrassment, once again looking everywhere but at the two older women.

Rouge thought for a moment. "Ah! I know just the perfect place then!"

* * *

The door to Evening Delights jingled as Rouge, Amy, and Cream entered the shop and instantly began looking around. Rouge dragged them around every inch of the store, searching through the many rows of clothes. Rouge's eyes then lit up as she pulled out a dress and placed it against Amy's body.

The pink hedgehog gazed down at the short, black, strapless, V-cut dress.

"I don't know Rouge, it looks a little too small and it looks like it'll show off more than I'd like it to." Amy explained.

The bat smirked. "That's the entire point, sweety. At the start of the date, the first thing you want to do is catch your man's eye."

Amy continued to stare at the dress unsure, letting the jewel thief's words sink in. Rouge handed the dress to Amy who took it with a sigh. With the hammer user now taken care of, Rouge dragged them along once again to find something suitable for Cream. Entering a section more suitable for the young rabbit, the bat started browsing the racks of clothes.

After serval minutes, her eyes finally settled on a particular dress. The spy pulled out the dress and held it up to the rabbit and nodded approvingly. The dress was a warm yellow in colour with white floral print.

"So do you think Tails will like – I mean…do you think it looks good on me?" Cream asked with a light blushed, realising she'd slipped up.

Rouge and Amy exchanged a smirk with one another. The white bat then wrapped her arms around both the girls' shoulders and brought them in close.

"Ladies, by the time I'm through with you, Big Blue and Fox Boy aren't going to know what's hit them."

Amy made her way into the dressing room after Rouge released her and Cream, trying on the dress. She smiled as she admired herself in the wall length mirror, twisting and turning her body to get a better look from different angles.

"You know, I do look really good in this." She said to herself confidently.

Cream in another dressing room also admired Rouge's choice of dress for her. The dress hung freely on her body and was soft on her skin, the bottom of it flowing out around her knees. Both women happy with their selections, exited the dressing room and met back up with Rouge and proceeded to the cash register with their purchases.

As the clerk started to ring up their items, she smiled over at the ladies.

"So, it seems someone has something special planned for the evening." She remarked, making small talk.

Amy beamed, "Yeah, I have a date for the Moonlight Festival tonight!"

"So you finally got Sonic the Hedgehog to agree did you?" The clerk smirked.

Cream glanced up at Amy. "Does everybody know about your pursuit of Mr. Sonic?"

* * *

The train that carried Sonic and Tails finally came to a stop having reached its destination. Everyone was soon swarmed the platform as passengers hopped on and off. After several moments, the duo finally managed to find an opening to work their way off the train before it had the chance to take off with them again.

"Now I remember why I didn't like taking the train." Sonic said, slightly annoyed.

The blue hedgehog and yellow fox began making their way towards Tails' workshop, every now and then the fox would still glance at Sonic with a look of disbelief. Especially considering Sonic still remained quite calm about the whole situation. He was so used to seeing his friend running away from the love struck pink hedgehog, but now he had so calmly and willingly accepted her date offer. His best friend was acting like it was no big deal.

"So you're actually going to go through with this, huh?" Tails asked.

Sonic let off a groan as he looked down at his little brother. He just refused to let this go, didn't he?

"Yes Tails, I am actually going through with this." He started, then paused and smirked down at his best friend. "However I'm not going alone."

"What do you mean?" Tails inquired, looking at Sonic slightly startled and surprised.

"You're going with me." Sonic announced happily.

"W-w-what makes you think I'm going?!" The young genius gasped out.

"Because no doubt Amy will be dragging Cream along with her assuming I'll be bringing you with me." The Blue Blur explained. "And I can't have poor Cream being the third wheel."

"How does Cream being there concern me?" Tails asked shyly, blushing slightly.

Sonic smirked. "You can't fool me little buddy, I know."

Sonic's smirk widened as he threw his arm around his little brother's shoulder. "I know there's something between you and Cream."

Tails' blush grew darker, knowing that he could no longer argue with Sonic. After all, the blue hero just knew him too well.

They both arrived at the workshop at last with Tails glad that Sonic had seemingly decided to drop the subject of him and Cream – for now anyway.

"So what are we going to do about Knuckles?" The young genius inquired as they stepped inside.

"Well, all we have to do is get him there, after that he'll be Rouge's problem. She's the one who wanted him there after all." Sonic explained. "Do we have a Chaos Emerald?"

"Yeah, sure." Tails answered as he wandered over to the Tornado Two, taking its primary power source, the Chaos Emerald from inside and handed it over to Sonic.

"Alright bud, I'll be back in a few." He stated and then held up the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

In a bright flash of white light, Sonic disappeared. A moment later, the Blue Speedster reappeared next to the shrine of the Master Emerald. On the stairs, lazing around, Knuckles the Echidna cracked an eye open at the sound of Sonic's arrival.

"What brings you here True Blue?" Knuckles asked as he began to fully wake up.

"We have an important mission tonight and we need your help with it." Sonic explained, putting on a serious tone and expression.

"And what exactly is this mission?" The guardian asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual Eggman stuff." Sonic said, waving his hand around dismissively.

Knuckles smirked. "Well it could do me some good to break some robots apart." He said before cracking his knuckles.

Sonic then walked over to Knuckles, placed his hand on his shoulder and chaos controlled both of them back to Tails' workshop.

They reappeared in front of the young fox once again. Tails, used to Sonic's Chaos Control, turned around and greeted them.

"So, I guess you're ready for tonight then Knuckles?" He inquired.

"Oh yeah, Eggman's not going to know what hit him." The echidna grinned.

Upon hearing the guardian's reply, Tails looked over to his older brother with a confused, questioning look to which Sonic merely smirked and winked in reply. The fox genius sighed and shook his head as Sonic then handed the Chaos Emerald back to him to return to the Sonic Team bi-plane.

As the evening wore on, Sonic suddenly found himself growing more and more nervous about the date. Butterflies were beginning to form in his stomach. He'd never been on a date before. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act? And how did Tails and Knuckles seem to be so calm about all of this? Even though he'd forgotten that Knuckles wasn't even aware of what was really going on. His heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. What was he so nervous for anyway? He'd wanted this. So where had these sudden feelings of anxiety come from?

"Hey Sonic, are you alright?" Knuckles asked. "You've been pacing the floor an awful lot considering this is just a fight against Eggman."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Rad Red, I'm just thinking about how I'm going to scramble the egg this time." Sonic replied.

"Alright, if you say so Sonic." Knuckles said, still slightly confused over the Blue Blur's odd behaviour.

Once Knuckles had finished talking, Sonic looked over to the clock and realised just how close it was to the time for them to leave. This thought only made his nervousness worse as time ticked closer and closer to the hour. His heart beat faster than he could move on his feet if that was even possible.

"Okay, I guess it's time to leave." Sonic announced, his voice wavering.

Knuckles and Tails looked over at the blue hero, nodding before they all made their way out of the workshop, Tails feeling as nervous as Sonic was as he locked the shop behind him.

* * *

Amy smiled before twirling in front of her reflection in the mirror of her bedroom. The short black dress hugged her curves nicely and she really hoped that Sonic liked what he saw. Rouge was confident he would and given the bat's experience in this field, for once, Amy decided to trust her on this.

Cream too looked just as beautiful and Rouge nodded at her work while grinning. Dressed herself, Rouge wrapped her arms around Cream and Amy and drew them in with a smirk.

"Alright ladies, time to make some jaws drop."

With a nod from the pink hedgehog and the young bunny, the trio headed out.

 _Sonic, you better watch out,_ Amy mused to herself confidently as she locked her door behind them.

* * *

 **~AN~**

Taurus Pixie: *Looks around for a moment nervously* Never really done this but I will try my best.

Jowy Avilon: This is my style of things so. *hands Pix a script*

Taurus Pixie: Sorry this one took so long to get out but here we are, chapter two. This one was a bit of a slog in some areas... Slog, really Jowy? Anyway, hopefully it all came out enjoyable nevertheless and we're still just getting started! We'll try to make sure the next update doesn't take nearly as long. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time our peeps!

Jowy Avilon: This is your first time doing an author's note like this, you'll get the hang of it. Next time you can probably even do it by yourself like I do!


End file.
